


Un faux couple ?

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reve, amour, drame, le monde à l'envers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Notation : je débute et en cours de correction
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington & Original Character(s), Steve harrington / Billy Harrington





	Un faux couple ?

-Tu connais le proverbe ? Harrington ?   
-Quoi ? lâcha ce dernier avec un ton froid.  
-Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées. Je te laisse les boudins..dit, Billy.  
-Les boudins ? Tu es pitoyable Hargrove !  
-Allez, joue le jeu ! Mon petit Harrington !

Il lui mit une tape sur l’épaule gauche et relooke le corps de ce dernier et Steve se mit à la rêverie. “ Comment tomber amoureux après qu’on m’ait traité comme une merde ? Nance me l’a confirmée ce matin. Comment je peux tomber amoureux après un tel échec ? Billy a raison. Il faut que je m’éclate avec une autre fille du bahut, mais je ne sais pas laquelle choisir et Nance avait été tout pour moi. Je me suis senti humilié et blessé par sa peine. Punaise, je suis le roi des cons et (...)


End file.
